gritos en la oscuridad
by sky.nightmares.simi
Summary: Edward Cullen es un psiquiatra respetado que tras encontrarse con una misteriosa paciente pierde el rumbo de su objetivo ¿que misterioso secreto oculta la enfermedad de su paciente? ¿la podra hacer susperar sus traumas o caera en la locura de quererla?
1. Chapter 1

**gritos en la osuridad**

**de Sky Nightmares**

**Notas del autor:**

**descargo de responsabilidad: **todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora Sthepenie Meyer no estoy haciendo ningun plagio ni infraccion a los derechos de autor solo estoy dejando libre mi imaginacion.

**resumen:** Edward es un psicólogo prestigioso que tras encontrarse con una paciente se pierde totalmente ¿podrá hacerla recuperar de sus traumas o el caerá directo en la locura de quererla?

actualizare tan pronto como pueda, esta historia fue una de las primeras historias que hice en mi blog y con ella participe en un concurso espero que les guste y se entretengan tanto como yo al momento de crearla :D desde ya muchisimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasar a verla.

* * *

**Gritos en la oscuridad**

**de Sky Nightmares**

**capitulo 1- escape del infierno**

_POV BELLA_

¿Cuánto tiempo tenia? Una horas como mucho, calcule mentalmente, desde que había empezado con el ataque, cuando se dieran cuenta vendrían por mí, y ese era el momento de la verdad. ¿Querían una loca peligrosa? Bueno yo les daría una loca peligrosa. Los escuche venir, podía olerlos a la distancia había desarrollado un olfato envidiable en mis horas de cautiverio. Hace tres días tres malditos días que las pasaba en el cuarto de reclusión, pateando la puerta de hierro pero, en ese tiempo no solo estaba gritando en la oscuridad, o no por supuesto que no. Trazaba mi plan meticulosamente, sabia que iba a venir Tania, esa perra que me inyectaba esas porquerías que me dejaban peor de lo que realmente me sentía.

Cinco minutos, pensé mientras giraban la escotilla para abrir la puerta, es hora de la verdad me dije a mi misma mientras incrementaba mis espasmos, todavía tenia las pastillas de la tarde en mi boca, detrás de las papilas gustativas, sabia que me sedarían siempre hacen lo mismo predecibles escupí con asco mientras olía la colonia barata de Tania a pocos metros de mi.

Ella se acerco y la pude escuchar y sentir mientras sacaba la jeringa de su delantal y la cargaba con el calmante. ¿Quieres que me calme perra? Ahora veras quien es la que se calma espete en mi mente.

Tania se coloco frente a mi y me iba inyectar el liquido en mi cuello como siempre pero yo la tome por sorpresa le pegue un codazo en su operada nariz tome la jeringa en su aturdimiento y se la inyecte en el cuello ella emitió un débil quejido mientras caía de lleno al piso. Me levante de la cama con las correas que había logrado sacar y la desvestí. Me puse rápido su ropa y salí con el cabello recogido nadie se percato del cambio.

Camine por el pasillo tranquila sin levantar ninguna sospecha hasta llegar al guardia de seguridad para ese entonces ya había roto el vidrio de una de las puertas y tenia un pedazo retorcido en mi mano ocultándola tras de mi, cuando este se iba a fijar en la planilla no lo pensé dos veces se lo hundí en el hombro y luego con otra jeringa de morfina se la puse en el cuello. El guardia callo de rodillas mirándome hasta que perdió la conciencia, sabia que no lo mataría, había aprendido donde cortar para no lastimarme, en este tiempo.

Salí del edificio y sacándome los zapatos trepe al muro lo salte y adiós infierno, corrí costeando el bosque no permitiría que me encontrara nadie, escuche las sirenas de fuga de instituto psiquiátrico en cuanto traspase la primera aglomeración de árboles, debía correr por mi vida por mi integridad debía escapar del infierno en el que estaba.

Llegue a el camino de tierra con los pies destrozados y me dispuse a seguir caminado sobre las piedras aun sangrando, era tan hermoso estar libre. Respire lujuriosa el aire puro lejos de las medicinas, el olor a orina de algunos locos, la decadencia en la que me reclutaron. Imputable declaro la corte como si supieran algo. Yo no estaba loca, a mis padres los mataron y yo no fui claro que no fui.

Camine unos pasos mas hasta que una luces me detuvieron intente esconderme pero, el auto ya estaba a pocos metros de mi tocándome bocina. Me detuve y con una sonrisa fingida espere a que se detuviera, el conductor aparco el volvo plateado al costado del camino y me abrió la puerta, cuando ingrese me quede petrificada, era sin duda el hombre mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gritos en la oscuridad**

**De Sky Nightmares**

**Notas del autor:**

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora Sthepenie Meyer no estoy haciendo ningún plagio ni infracción a los derechos de autor solo estoy dejando libre mi imaginación.

**Resumen:** Edward es un psicólogo prestigioso que tras encontrarse con una paciente se pierde totalmente ¿podrá hacerla recuperar de sus traumas o el caerá directo en la locura de quererla?

Actualizare tan pronto como pueda, esta historia fue una de las primeras historias que hice en mi blog y con ella participe en un concurso espero que les guste y se entretengan tanto como yo al momento de hacerla: D desde ya muchisimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasar a verla.

_Ángel de carretera_

_Edward pov_

El incesante sonido del maldito celular resonaba en mi habitación, llamada entrante de Tanya, seguro que era para decirme que vuelva con ella, había tenido un touch and go con ella de nada le servia las suplicas. Jamás regresaría con ella, ya debería olvidarme.

A regañadientes atendí el celular y del otro lado de la línea podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada y movimiento a su alrededor. ¿Estaba trabajando? Que irresponsable de su parte llamarme.

_Edward?_ espero unos segundos a que yo respondiera.

_si Tania soy yo ¿Qué quieres?_ sisee en un bostezo mientras esperaba la contestación de su irritante voz.

_Edward, acaban de asignarte mi paciente ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Vengo trabajando hace tanto con ella y ahora te la asignan a tu instituto_ ash no te lo dije porque no me interesas pensé con malicia mientras escuchaba su maldito parloteo y sus reproches.

_mira Tania no tengo nada que decirte, tu incompetencia para con tu paciente lo han llevado ahora a que yo sea un profesional mas calificado, talvez deberías reprocharte a ti misma y por favor deja de molestarme, que estaba descansando_ espete con prisa mientras me disponía a cortarle el teléfono, del otro lado de la línea escuche un sollozo bajo y me detuve, lo que me faltaba, pensé con sarcasmo.

_haber como harás Edward, porque tu paciente acaba de escapar del instituto_ dijo con rabia en la voz. Me quede duro, ya no la escuchaba ¿Cómo que había escapado?

_sabia que eras incompetente pero nunca imagine que a este extremo ¿Cómo pudo escaparse? ¿Hace cuanto de eso?_ apremie mientras mi voz destilaba veneno a borbotones.

_hace menos de 8 minutos…_ dijo y le corte, antes de que pueda decir otra estupidez me vestí de prisa tome las llaves del auto y el celular.

Baje a toda prisa, muy lejos no podía llegar, era una paciente peligrosa, conocía su historial de memoria, Isabela Swan no debía estar libre, bajo ningún concepto, era una joven de 16 años, ojos marrones, pelo del mismo color, tez blanca. Claro solo sabía la descripción de su apariencia porque la foto de su expediente estaba desencajada y ella estaba en medio de un ataque de histeria. El auto emitió un ronroneo mientras me ponía en marcha el neuro psiquiátrico, no estaba muy lejos, tome el camino mas corto pero también el mas abandonado, la calle de tierra no era muy buena para mi volvo pero, poco importaba debía encontrarla. Casi al medio de la carretera encontré a una doctora, le hice luces pero ella parecía reacia a parar, luego de vario intentos se detuvo y yo apague el motor para esperarla.

Camino hasta mi con paso vacilante y cuando entro en el auto me quede maravillado, dios mío si parecía un ángel, su piel era pálida y frágil, sus ojos café con leche me miraban con un brillo de desconcierto, su cabello caía salvaje hasta su cintura, se mordía inconscientemente la boca. Su labio inferior era un poco mas relleno que el superior pero, era simplemente perfecto.

Un ligero rubor subió por sus mejillas y yo me quede mas anonadado por su belleza, parecía algo nerviosa miro con desconfianza el camino al neuro psiquiátrico, un mechón de su cabello caoba callo sobré su rostro y yo se lo aparte con delicadeza y lo coloque tras su oreja, la electricidad que subió por mis dedos con el mínimo roce de sus mejillas se instalo en mi corazón, que latía desbocado, como queriendo salirse de mi pecho.

Mire hacia abajo cuando ella me miro con tanta intensidad tome mi mano y la aparte de ella con rapidez, no quería poseerla en medio de la nada, no quería aprovecharme de este ángel de carretera, pero cuando baje la mirada, observe que no tenia zapatos y q sus pies sangraban, entonces todo cuadro.

Era ella Isabela Swan la que tenia junto a mi y acababa de huir, no podía creer ahora todo lo que decía el expediente, ella era un ángel no una asesina despiadada. La vi por el rabillo de los ojos mientras ella seguía el rumbo de mi mirada, ella ya sabia que yo sabia quien era, claro era brillante.

Rápidamente intento abrir la puerta del coche entonces yo con la jeringa que tenia preparada se la inyecte en el cuello, un grito ahogado salio de su boca mientras su cuerpo caía de lleno en el asiento, lo lamento ángel dije mientras la acomodaba y la besaba en la frente.

_no sabes cuanto lamento tener que hacerte esto_ dije mientras ponía el motor en marcha, regresando al ángel a su jaula.


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: todos los personajes son de la señora Stephenie Meyer y la historia es causada por mi loca imaginación.

**Resumen**: Edward es un excelente psicólogo que tras encontrarse con una paciente se pierde totalmente ¿podrá hacerla recuperar sus traumas o el caerá directo en la locura de quererla?

_**Choque de planetas**_

_**Edward pov**_

Me la pase mirándola no podía creer que fuera tan hermosa, aparque el auto en el lugar de siempre cuando venia de visita. Rodee el auto y tome a Isabela entre mis brazos ella seguía dormida como un ángel. Su olor a fresas me envolvía como una caricia. Su calor me quemaba por completo, deseaba tanto secuestrarla si hacer eso de algún modo, estaba seguro que con mis cuidados recuperaría a Isabela a como de lugar.

Cuando ingrese con ella en mis brazos todo el personal se sorprendió y comenzó a aplaudirme como si yo fuera alguna clase de héroe, cuando en realidad me sentía como la peor basura del universo.

Pude observa a Tania siendo atendida mientras pase por la enfermería, entonces uno de los enfermeros vinieron a sujetar a Isabela, yo no los dejaría ponerle ni un solo dedo, ella me pertenecía de algún modo enfermo en mi mente sabia que era así.

La conduje hasta su cárcel y la deposite en el muy estrecho e incomodo catre, mire las correas arrancadas a los costados un poco de sangre en el piso y luego mire marcas en la muñeca de Isabela levante el puño de su camisa y descubrí que las marcas subían por su brazo. Eran cortes infligidos ¿Qué quisiste hacerte Ángel? Susurre mientras apartaba algunos mechones de su rostro. Ella parecía tan frágil e indefensa, no ella era cualquier cosa menos asesina lo sabia. Ningún informe forense me podía decir que estaba equivocado en mi teoría, el problema en si es que Isabela no hablaba no decía absolutamente nada respecto a la muerte de René y Charlie Swan. Su padre y su madre que fueron drenados hasta la muerte y además despedazados. Las fotos de la escena del crimen eran desagradables yo no pude soportarlas por mucho tiempo. E Isabela solo decía jamás me creerían y el veredicto fue irrevocable por parte de la corte.

Fue trasladada a este neuro psiquiátrico y tachada como paciente peligrosa, Isabela no confiaba en nadie y no podía ser culpada por ese comportamiento cuando toda la sociedad la tildaba de asesina. Yo me ganaría su confianza y quizás con mucho esmero su amor, solo esperaba que ella no me odiara por esto.

Esa noche no pude volver a dormir soñaba con ese ángel mirándome con esos calidos ojos chocolate incitándome a estar con ella. Ella lucia un delicado babedoll que yo quería destrozar con mis manos. Y me llamaba mientras correteaba por un hermoso prado bañado por la luz del sol. Yo la perseguía embelesado por el repiquetee de su risa en el lugar. De pronto ella se paro frente a mí y toco sus piernas mirándome de manera provocadora subiéndose la delicada prenda. Yo ardía en llamas quería poseerla ahora mismo, acaricio el contorno de su cuerpo, toco sus senos mientras se mordía los labios. Gemí sin poder contenerme me estaba volviendo loco, hasta que se detuvo y saco un cuchillo y me miro desafiante. "¿me quieres Edward? Pues jamás me tendrás" dijo y se rebano la garganta entonces su cuerpo callo sin vida sobre mis brazos la envolví sintiéndome impotente. Lloraba sobre un cuerpo sin vida hasta que sentí un cambio en mi, acerque el cuerpo sin vida de mi ángel y comencé a beber de su sangre.

El despertador comenzó a sonar, estaba muy confundido aun podía sentir la piel de Isabela entre mis brazos. Sacudí mi cabeza frustrado y pase mis dedos por mi cabello, quería arrancar los recuerdos de Isabela muerta.

Me lave la cara, los dientes me vestí de manera sencilla, tome las llaves del volvo y salí al neuro psiquiátrico. No podía dejar de pensar en ella muerta, no eso no pasaría jamás, mi ángel iba a tener una vida larga y plena a como de lugar.

Cuando llegue al neuro psiquiátrico para el traslado de Isabela comencé a sentirme ansioso, me sudaban las manos quería verla otra vez ¿me odiaría? No por favor no me odies mi ángel, lo hice por tu bien, me lo repetía una y otra vez como un rezo para convencerme a mi mismo.

Ingrese a la sala de estar y me esperaba una muy furiosa Tania con vendas en la nariz, sus ojos echaban chispas de rabia.

_no puedes llevártela Edward, ella es mi paciente_ la mire con soberbia y pase a su lado sin prestarle la mas mínima atención en ese momento Tania me tomo del brazo.

_ ¡suéltame Tania! Ya eh soportado suficiente de ti y tu incompetencia para con tus pacientes debería revocarte la licencia ahora déjame pasar que me estas haciendo perder la paciencia ¿o acaso quieres que el consejo se entere de que una de tus pacientes huyo?_ le espeto son malicia entonces ella se puso pálida y me soltó y salio a largas zancadas del lugar, sonreí satisfecho no iba a poder hacer nada para que yo no me llevara a mi ángel de este lugar.

Camine directamente a su habitación y la vi por la ventana, estaba con la cabeza entre las piernas y se sujetaba con fuerza las piernas sobre su pecho. Se veía tan frágil, con sus hombros hundidos, tenía ganas de cruzar la distancia y abrazarla. Ingrese a la habitación y detuve al guardia para que se metiera conmigo. Camine la distancia decidida y la vi removerse inquieta y ocultarse a un mas en su pose defensiva.

_Isabela tu traslado será esta tarde, soy Edward Cullen el nuevo psiquiatra que estará a cargo del seguimiento de tu caso_ dije decidido mientras avanzaba un paso mas.

Ella respiro profundamente y aun sin mirarme levanto la cabeza un poco su cabello cubría su hermoso rostro.

_no quiero irme_ dijo con la voz mas hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida _ por favor déjeme aquí me portare bien_ dijo ella y una sonrisa apareció en mi boca.

_Isabela huiste de este instituto, no podemos dejarte aquí_ le dije de manera comprensiva y entonces ella se paro cerrando los ojos con fuerza aun no me miraba y temblaba de rabia.

_ ¡pues maldita sea si no! ¡Yo no me voy a ningún lado!_ dijo y abrió los ojos con furia y entonces me vio por primera vez, la comprensión surco su rostro.

_Isabela yo…_ ella palideció su labios estaban blanco y luego una carcajada sarcástica salio de su boca, comenzó a removerse en espasmos mientras unas lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos.

_tu eres el maldito bastardo que me trajo a este horrible lugar otra vez y esperas que me vaya contigo, debes estar bromeando_ dijo mirándome de manera soberbia.

_no Isabela, debes venir conmigo soy tu nuevo psiquiatra_ le dije acercándome a ella y observe como se movía hacia atrás en actitud defensiva.

_ni en tus sueños Doc, yo con usted no voy a ninguna parte, prefiero a la rubia tonta de Tania por lo menos ella en cierto modo es leal ¿acaso cree que me sacara de este lugar? Pues esta muy equivocado, si tengo que elegir entre este infierno y otro, elijo este, mejor malo cocido que bueno por conocer_ dijo mirándome desafiante.

_no te estoy dando opciones Isabela te vienes conmigo, te guste o no_ ella lanzo un resoplido y se acerco hasta, tanto que su aliento me golpeaba de manera devastadora, tomo mi camisa y me bajo hasta ella, su boca estaba pegada a mi oreja un solo movimiento y sus labios serian míos.

_déjeme decirle algo doc, le are la vida imposible, le aseguro que se arrepentirá de contarme entre sus pacientes, bien que comience el juego_ dijo y soltó con brusquedad el cuello de mi camisa y se alejo de mi, movió su cabello y me regalo una sonrisa, yo aun seguía turbado por su cercanía, pude sentir su calor.

_ esto será interesante_ dijo y se toco con un dedo los labios de manera inocente yo trague saliva y pensé no sabes ángel como disfrutare tenerte entre mis pacientes. Ella era Venus y yo era Marte, y ambos chocamos como dos planetas y yo ya no me podía salir de su orbita.

* * *

**hola mis amores! espero que les haya gustado esta historia participo en un concurso pero bueno no gane :( igual no importa se volvió mi adicción y después de mucho tiempo decidí terminarla, espero su apoyo :D prometo hacer los posible para no defraudarlos y subirla lo mas rápido que pueda sus comentarios serán agradecidos :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: todos los personajes son de la señora Stephenie Meyer y la historia es causada por mi loca imaginación.

**Resumen**: Edward es un excelente psicólogo que tras encontrarse con una paciente se pierde totalmente ¿podrá hacerla recuperar sus traumas o el caerá directo en la locura de quererla?

_**Pesadillas**_

Edward Pov

_ ¿dispare que espera?_ dijo Bella envuelta en sangre, en la sangre de mis seres queridos. Sus ojos estaban teñidos de rojo y en este momento parecía el ángel del juicio final con su sonrisa y con el cuerpo consumido de mi madre en sus manos.

_ ¡dispare doctor Cullen!_ dijo mientras soltaba a mi madre y se acercaba hacia mi con su sonrisa sangrienta y los ojos chisporroteando de rojo, yo le apuntaba con el arma que tenia para protección me temblaba la mano.

_mire doc dirá que no tubo opción, dirá que mate a toda su jodida familia y que me encontró con las pruebas del delito y tubo que matarme, en esta sociedad sobrevive el mas fuerte recuerde siempre eso, el débil debe perecer y usted no es débil ¿o si? Ande solo tiene que volarme la tapa de los sesos un tiro y ya el problema fue exterminado de raíz_ dijo mientras tomaba mi mano con el arma y la ponía en su cabeza, con los ojos brillantes, yo no podía dañarla, era la única persona que me importaba y no me importaba que fuera una asesina despiadada sin alma, para mi era mi vida así que simplemente tire el arma y la abrase y llore, llore por ella, por mi familia, por los dos, porque no sabia que iba a hacer simplemente sabia que no podía tocarle un solo cabello.

_no vas a matarme ¿verdad? Que lastima_ dijo y hundió sus colmillos en mi cuello, era dulce en cierto modo, porque jamás hubiera podido hacerle algo malo, ella era la mujer que amaba así que si tenia que morir por este amor no correspondido, era bueno que fuera en su manos, cerré mis ojos y me deje caer en la inconciencia dándole hasta la ultima gota de mi, mientras sentía como mi vida se me escapaba y como las piernas comenzaban a fallarme, mi ultimo pensamiento fue lo siento Bella siento no haberte curado y siento que no pudieras amarme como yo, te amo mi ángel…

El ruido del despertador me devolvió a la realidad, estaba tan sumido en la pesadilla que no sabia que era verdad, así que busque a ciegas a Bella pero, ella simplemente no estaba, desde que había llegado al Bonkers Institute for Nearly Genuine Reserch, había cumplido su palabra me había causado muchos problemas, revueltas, intentos de fuga constates, en fin Bella era un caso difícil, además de sus ironías.

Era una experta en evadir las preguntas, siempre lograba de algún modo ponerme nervioso, yo estaba demasiado enamorado de esta mujer, si me había enamorado de Bella de manera irrevocable y esperaba que ella en algún momento me amara solo me quedaba esperar.

Cada día era nuevo, no sabia bien que hacer con ella todos los procedimientos normales se estaba agotando hoy seria mi pesadilla, la conectarian a los electrochoques y probablemente yo sufriria un ataque cuando la viera rodeada de cables.

¿Cómo se me podia pedir eso? ¿Que solo mirara como a la mujer de mi vida le daban descargas electricas? No lo podia soportar era demasiado difícil para mi.

Cuando llegue al psiquiatrico estaba demasiado nervioso, el telefono de mi oficina comenzo a sonar cuando atendi de lo otro lado la linea era la irritante voz de Jessica Stanley una insulsa asiente que había entrado a este lugar por medio de contactos poderosos. Me informo que Bella ya estaba lista paro los electro choques un escalofrió en mi espina dorsal me dejo aturdido.

Cuando la vi en la camilla vi sus ojos desorbitados por la droga que le había recetado, las correas sujetaban su cuerpo, los ataques que tenia había aumentado y este era la única forma de controlarla, después tocaba la reclusión y mi muerte.

_ doctor Cullen ya la tenemos preparada_ dijo uno de mis ayudantes en este tipo de procedimientos, mire a Bella tan frágil e indefensa que no pude simplemente no pude y empecé a pedir que se vayan todos de la sala hasta quedarme solo con ella, solté sus correas y la abrase estaba derrotado ya no podía negar mis sentimientos la amaba de manera desesperada. Ella intento decir algo, intento en vano separarme pero termino poniendo ambas manos a los costados y de un modo rendirse ante mi.

_ ¿ya termino?_ dijo ella con la voz fría y tajante la solté confundido ¿acaso esta mujer no tenia corazón? No ella no era fría, lo sabia, la había visto gritar en la oscuridad, la había visto sufrir y la había visto cortarse cada corte en su cuerpo era un corte a mi alma, mi ángel estaba tan atormentado, decía una y otra vez en su momentos de histeria ¿Por qué no llegue antes? Fue mi culpa mi culpa, decía una y otra vez.

La solté con reticencia, y la mire a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, la ponía nerviosa lo sabia y eso me daba esperanzas. Inconscientemente la acerque más a mí, este seria nuestro primero de muchos besos.

La aproxime mas a mi y vi un brillo especial en sus ojos, como si su guardia estuviera bajando así que la tome de la nuca, envolví mis dedos en su cabello como siempre soñé y tome su cintura en este momento la estaba reclamando como mía. Ella coloco sus manos sobre mi pecho en un intento en vano de resistirse a mí, luego cuando mi boca estaba rozando la suya de una manera deliciosa ella comenzó a reírse.

_ ¡oh, por favor! No va hacerlo ¿verdad? Sabe que esto esta mal, demonios soy su paciente ¿no hay una maldita ley que me ampare a pesar de estar loca? ¿O acaso porque no le importo a nadie en este maldito mundo se va aprovechar de mí? Déjeme decirle que eso deja mucho que desear de su profesionalidad_ concluyo mientras veía como su pecho subía y bajaba, ella también lo deseaba, por mas que dijera que no sabia que era así.

Para esta altura ya no estaba para rodeos, no podía controlarme por mas tiempo, su no era una invitación abierta para mi.

_no hay ninguna ley que te ampare a no sentir mi Bella_ dije y la atraje definitivamente hacia mi y la bese con el alma, con el corazón latiéndome a un ritmo irregular. Sus labios se amoldaban a la perfección con los míos como si siempre nos hubiéramos pertenecido. Yo sabia que era así que ella me pertenecía, lo supe desde que la vi por primera vez.

Mi lengua costeaba su boca intentando ingresar cuando ella me respondió, por fin me respondo al beso, me tomo de la camisa y entre abrió la boca, nuestras lenguas se unieron en un danza deliciosa, ella era tan apasionada que podía prender fuego la habitación.

Me beso con furia, con impotencia lo sabia pero, me besaba y eso era lo único que podía procesar mi cerebro, mi mano se metió de bajo de su camiseta y empecé a tocar en círculos su delicada piel. Entonces ella se separo de mi y mordió mi labio inferior, era tan podidamente delicioso eso.

_tranquilo tigre es todo lo que tendrás de mi así que has que tu amiguito se calme porque te falta mucho para que mis piernas se abran_ dijo mientras reía era un desafió abierto, estaba bien por mi si esas eran las reglas dos podíamos jugar al mismo juego pero Bella seria mía para siempre y yo esperaría para tenerla entre mis sabanas.

* * *

**esto es un regalito por tardarme gracias a aquellas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de hacerse mi seguidora se lo agradezco de todo corazón y para ellas va dedicado este regalito :D**


End file.
